Divergent Warrior
by Rachel17Jenna
Summary: Life couldn't be better for Tris and Tobias, two inseparable best friends in Abnegation. But when Tobias' choosing ceremony comes along will he choose to suffer his fathers beatings to be with Tris or spend two years in Dauntless waiting for her. This is a modern love story like no other filled with drama, candor or dauntless, pranks, and plenty of pansycakes!
1. Introduction

Hey Beautifuls! There wasn't enough characters for me to post my entire summary... So here it is:

Life couldn't be better for Tris and Tobias, two best friends who are inseparable in Abnegation, but what happens when Tobias' choosing ceremony comes along. Will he choose to suffer the pain of his fathers beatings to be with Tris? Or will he choose Dauntless and spend two years waiting for her to join him. What happens when Tobias discovers that he truly is in love with Tris, will he risk their friendship to try and make it something more?

This is a modern story of their life in dauntless filled with drama, candor or dauntless, pranks, and plenty of pansycakes! It's a love story like no other, and with this group of friends you never know what kind of trouble they will get into.

Enjoy:):):)

Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH. I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR FACTION IDEAS.


	2. Chapter 1

Tris POV

It was the eve of the choosing ceremonies, my best friend Tobias would choose which faction to go to. Tomorrow would decide the rest of his life. We lived in Abnegation, the selfless. Where he had to leave because every night he would call me and tell me how bad his wounds were from his dads belt, all I would say is, "clean them and sleep on your stomach and I'll see you tomorrow."

He would do what I said and I would see him in the morning. It has gone on a repeat for all 16 years of his life and my 14 years. Tobias will choose Dauntless, the brave. We have been training together for the past months, knife throwing, guns(just bb but they will be real in Dauntless), and of coarse combat and fitness. I lay on the couch, my head on Tobias' chest wishing I could freeze this moment forever. Both our dads are Abnegation leaders and our moms, well they are gone. We are not dating, just best friends. That is how we like it.

Tobias sits up, we are watching 'The Hunger Games- Catching Fire", one of our favorite movies. I wish he would lay back done but he says, "I should get going."

I respond with "yeah about that, we kinda got a big day tomorrow" he chuckles.

"Bye, love you" he kisses me on the forehead, "love you too".

When I wake in the morning I realize, I am loosing Tobias today, my Tobias. And I almost start crying. But I don't because Tobias is going to a better place where he can't get hurt by his dad. My brother was also picking a faction today, we weren't very close but I guess I should care because he is my brother. I'm sure he will pick Abnegation, he is perfect at being selfless.

*SKIP TO TIME OF CEREMONY*

This could not be more boring, All we are doing is sitting here and listening to a speech. But when it is almost time for people to start choosing factions Tobias nudges my shoulder, I am sitting between him and Caleb in the Abnegation sector. Of coarse our fathers are up on stage.

Tobias whispers, " I love you" and he kisses my cheek with tears in his eyes. Tobias never gets emotional. Never. I have to say something... I can't think... I'm used to me being comforted not being the comforter... Um...?

I just end up whispering "It's just two short years, I love you too" and kiss his forehead. I look into his eyes, oh his beautiful light blue eyes. My favorite part about him. Tobias's eyes.

We are snapped out of our daze when a dauntless leader get up to the microphone and starts yelling, "Obviously Dauntless don't give speeches so let's get this thing started and get out of here" all the dauntless start whooping and stomping their feet. There are a bunch of people that get called with last names that start wit and D and then finally they call Tobias Eaton. My Tobias Eaton. He gives me one last glance and then goes on stage.

The assistant gives Tobias a knife and he cuts his hand and drips his blood over the coals. They sizzle. The Dauntless start whooping and stomping their feet again. But the Abnegation sit in their seats frozen. Tobias was the first transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless. Nobody starts in Abnegation and goes to Dauntless. Never.

Then they call Caleb's name and he says, "Goodbye, Beatrice". WHAT! is he leaving? He is so selfless. No. He just means bye for now. Then he goes up. But no, he drips his blood into the water. Erudite. Who know Caleb wasn't selfless, just an amazing actor.


	3. Chapter 2

*HUGE TIME WARP; GO ONE YEAR AND 364 DAYS LATER*

Tris POV

Ow. I sit up. Every night after Tobias left Tobias's dad would beat me like he did to Tobias. I can not let Tobias find out. He can't see the scars. Then I remember: It is the night before Choosing Ceremonies. My choosing ceremony.

I haven't seen Tobias in almost two years. My best friend. I will see him today, maybe. Wait what if he didn't make it, didn't make it through all the hard days of dauntless initiation. No, he did, I refuse myself to think these thoughts.

I have done nothing but train for these two years he has been away, I have muscle everywhere which makes it harder and harder to hide my training from my dad.

*SKIP TO BEATRICE ON STAGE PICKING HER FACTION*

Why does everyone look so surprised in Abnegation? I just picked Dauntless and they are all whooping and stomping but Abnegation looks shocked, didn't they realize that I was going where Tobias was? Guess not. Whatever, I am free and I get to see Tobias. My Tobias.

I get off the stage and join the Dauntless. After the last person goes all the dauntless start running out, I just follow the crowd. Once we get to the trains I know we are supposed to jump on.

But another transfer girl wearing all white- Candor comes up and says, "Do they expect us all to jump?"

"Yeah guess so" I say.

She looks terrified. "Come on, we'll jump together on three, 1 2 3" we jump and tumble onto the train.

She holds her hand out and I shake it. "Christina, Chris for short." She says.

I respond, "Beatrice".

"Are they jumping?" She says or more yells over all the wind.

I look, "yep, onto a rooftop. C'mon on three again, 1 2 3" we leap as far as we can and land on the ground, hard.

I look around and see 1 dauntless and all the transfers, All the rest were instructed to stay on the train- even the dauntless born. They have probably done whatever we are about to do before already.

The dauntless guy, lots of tattoos and piercings- pretty scary actually, anyway he gets on a platform and yells loud enough to blow everyone's eardrums, " my name is Eric. You will now file into a line and jump off this building."

Everyone's jaw drops, "Who will be first?"

Nobody steps up but Chris says, "Is there at least like water or something at the bottom?" He glares at her, uh-oh she should not have done that.

"I don't know why don't you go see for yourself, Candor" he spits out at her. She takes a step back and Eric looks around at the group.

Finally I step up on the edge and look down. I hear someone whistle and turn around to see it's the Erudite, " Go stiff" he says and smirks.

Stiff is Erudite slang for Abnegation, we take it offensively. I roll my eyes and ignore him, I just count to three and jump. I am terrified.

This is for Tobias, I think. My Tobias. To see my Tobias. I am distracted by hitting something. What is it? A net. I fell and hit a net. I just jumped off a building. I laugh.

Then I garb a hand that was extended to me and am lifted out of the net by a strong muscular man. His hair is different and he has a tattoo creeping up his back. He is SO much more muscular and bigger, taller, stronger. But those eyes, those eyes are eyes I have waited a lifetime for. I own those big blue shining eyes. Tobias. My Tobias.

He barley looks at me, just turns around and looks at a laughing girl. "What" he says in a low deep gruffy voice.

"It's a stiff" she manages to say between laughs.

"What about the stiff" he answers.

Stiff? Tobias Just called me a stiff? No he would never do that. Right? No he wouldn't. Wait what If he doesn't realize that it's me. I have no telltale sign like his eyes. Oh no.

She stops laughing "A stiff as the first jumper is unheard of."

Tobias turns to me and says, "name".

I stutter, why can't I say my name? Beatrice just doesn't sound right... Um... I'm searching my head for a name...

He chuckles, " choose wisely, you only get to choose once." He says.

"Tris" I say.

"My name is Four welcome to Dauntless, Zeke make the announcement" Tobias says turning to his friend who must be Zeke that yells " First jumper, Tris"

Four... Maybe it isn't Tobias? No those eyes are his. Maybe in initiation we are forced to forget some thing and he forgot me. Oh no no no. After everyone has jumped we head off to start out training.


	4. Chapter 3

Tris POV

We have now done all the stages of initiation and "Four" still hasn't realized it is me, I am really worried. We are getting our final rankings which either means I got in or I didn't.

Christina and I have gotten to be really close friends by now and I have also met some really nice people named, Marlene, Uriah- Zekes younger bro, Will, Al, and Shauna. I am sitting at a table with all of them when the rankings come up.

We all made it! And I got first! I am getting hugs and high fives all around and everyone is cheering. But then someone hugs me from behind and it feels different, like I've hugged them a million times before.

I turn around to see Four smiling at me. Then he whispers in my ear, " You have no idea how bad I've wanted to do that since you got here, meet me at my apartment in 10, room 406."

And then he leaves. "Ok I am totally taking you shopping right now!" I know it's Chris before I even turn around.

"Chris I luv ya and all but there is no way I am going shopping with you, plus I made plans."

"Whatwithoutmehowcouldyoutriswithwhooohisitaguy!" She looks sad but then perks up and give a wicked smile. "It's with a guy am I right am I right".

I sigh "yes Chris it is now I am not telling you who until later, but speaking of guys why aren't you going out with Will right now?"

"Because he is going to Uri's for a an all guy party." She whines.

"Then go shopping with Mar" I reassure her.

"Ooh ok" she squeaks and runs off.

I decide to head to Tobias' because I have no idea where it is or how long it'll take to get there. I get to Tobias' right on time and knock on the door.

He opens it right away like he had been waiting to do it for the past ten minutes. He drags me in right away and pulls me into a hug.

We stay like this for at least five minutes and he finally speaks up, "I need to explain". He grabs my hand and leads me to the coach.

Once we are sitting down he starts, "I'm sorry we couldn't do this sooner, I love you. I couldn't show anyone I knew you because then they would think I favored you in the rankings, which I obviously didn't anyone could tell you were the best."

"Well I had nothing to do but practice for the past two years." We laugh.

"Good point." He says.

" I love you." I say softly as he pulls me into a hug.

"I did nothing but think about you every minute that you were gone." He whispers in my ear.

"I know, me either." I whisper in his ear.

We stay in a hug for an eternity that isn't even close to long enough. Then we are forced to pull apart when some Zeke guy busts through the door, "where are ya we are waiting at Uri's!"

"Zeke I told you I wasn't coming." Tobias whines.

Then I guess Zeke just notices me because he acts like he is shocked, "OMG is that Beatrice!" He shouts like a little kid.

"Who else would it be Zeke" Tobias is really annoyed, I can tell.

But Zeke turns to me and says, "This guy has ignored every girl he sees for the past two years because he said he was waiting for his best friend Beatrice who would be disgusted with him if he had a girlfriend, ya know it is kinda sad that every time I ask what my fav dude, I won't call him my best friend cuz clearly he already has one" he glares at Tobias who chuckles, " Anyway whenever I ask him what is one his mind I already know it is you."

I throw my head back laughing, "You could have gotten a girlfriend you know" I say between giggles.

"What, did u get a boyfriend that I don't know about?" He questions like he already knows what the answer is.

"Heck to the no, but I lived in Abnegation and you didn't." I respond.

"Fine then I didn't want to get a girlfriend because they are too clingy."

Zeke laughs, "alright well I'll leave u two and go tell Uri that u are busy."

Then with that Zeke gives a wicked smile and leaves.

"Well finally." Tobias says still annoyed.

I giggle and say, "You aren't even a little worried what he Is gonna tell Uri u r busy with."

"Nope" he says poppin' the p. We continue to talk a little then he walks me back to my apartment.


	5. Chapter 4

*Two weeks go by- nothing exciting with Fourtris but don't worry I LOVE Fourtris*

Tobias POV

I am sitting in Zeke's apartment with a beer, it's just me and him.

"Zeke I have a problem." I finally get the courage to say.

"Talk to me bro." He responds casually.

"I think I am in love with Tris but I think she just wants to be friends and I can't even be around her without wanting to kiss her." I say.

"Well FINALLY!" Zeke screams like he has been waiting for me to say that since Tris got here.

"Zeke, this isn't good this is going to ruin our friendship."

Zeke looks at me, "Are you sure she isn't in love with you?" He questions.

"Yes Zeke she just wants to be best friends, dude I can't even be around her."

I feel like I am going to start crying.

"Well I have an idea, you are a great singer, sing her a song in the talent show that says you love her and then afterward tell her you guys can't be friends anymore."

I just stare at him like he is insane, "First of all how do you know I can sing and second of all if I tell Tris we can't be friends she will hate me."

Zeke says, "Ok well the first part easy, you always sing in the shower and the last part is perfect, isn't that what you want, not to have to worry about her. Dude think about it, this is for her not you."

I can't to even stand to talk anymore I just want to be alone so all I say is, "I gotta go, what song are my singing."

He thinks for a little bit, "I am Yours by Jason Mraz." Perfect. I give him a thumbs up and with that I am out.

Tris POV

I am sitting at Chris' in her bedroom, after initiation we all got our own apartments and her and Will share a large one. They aren't married just in a serious relationship so they let it slide.

I decide to speak up, "Chris I have something big to tell you."

"Ooh ooh ooh what what what." She squeaks.

"Um...Well...IthinkIaminlovewithFourandIkindawannatellhimbutIdontknowhow." I get out all in one breath.

"FINALLY" she squeals "I know what you can do, you are and amazing singer so…"

I cut her off, "When have you heard me sing?"

"Don't interrupt!" She whines. "You always sing in the shower, now you have to sing a love song in the talent show to him and then tell him after you finish."

I think it is a pretty good idea.

"Ok what song?" I ask.

"Well Taylor Swift would be pretty good."

I cut her off again, "No way you know I hate her" I state.

"Ok well she just sings a lot of love songs." Christina defends herself.

So does Sara Bareilles." I say.

She perks up and squeaks, "Oooooh perfect you are singing I Choose You."

Perfect. I give her a thumbs up and we stay up all night with my guitar and my voice practicing since the talent show is only two days away.


	6. Chapter 5

*Skip to Time of talent show*

Tobias POV

It is almost my act and I am very nervous. I will make Tris hate me tonight.

I almost start crying when they call me on, I go on and sing everyone cheers and I go sit with the audience.

Then Tris comes on and sings I Choose You, it is amazing. Her voice is like an angel. Everybody whoops and cheers, then they end it because she was the last act.

I get up and walk down the hall, here comes Tris.

"I didn't know you could sing." She says and smiles, I love her smile.

"You never asked" she shrugs "and you did amazing yourself" I say.

She responds, "Why don't we go out to dinner I have something big to tell you."

"I do too!" I say kind of giddy.

We leave and decide just to go to the pit for a burger.

She stops and turns to me, "Look it is very clear we are both very nervous because we haven't said a word to each other so let's just count to three and say both of our things at the same time."

I think about it, "ok" I say, almost my whole body is trembling.

She seems to notice because she grabs my hand to steady me.

"1" she says.

My "2" is very shaky, then she says "3".

"I am in love with you." Is what she says at the same time I say "We can't be friends anymore you'll just have to act like I'm not here."

No. No no no... A tear drips from her eye. Uh-oh.

She turns and runs away, I don't follow her right away, knowing I would catch up very quickly and she probably doesn't want to look at me.

Let's see, she wouldn't go back and hide in her apartment she would go to a...a... Best friends house. Great now I have to start over because she would go to my apartment.

Who else would she go to? Um... Oh I know. Christina. I turn the opposite way she ran so it will take me twice as long and run.

I don't know if I like running but I am really good at it and I am the fastest person in the compound. I get there in about 10 mins which is really good for just running 5 miles.

I slowly knock on the door and Christina swings it open in my face and starts yelling words I can't hear and slams the door. I am so confused.

I decide to knock again slowly.

She opens the door a lot slower, "What Four." She spits at me.

"Excuse me what was that about" I say.

"Um..let's see Four...How about you breaking Tris' heart instead of just taking her to dinner."

Then I hear it, upstairs, it's Tris, she's crying her heart out that's for sure.

Tris never cries, like me.

This is awful. I put my head in my hands.

"Don't act like your the one who is upset because I will not comfort you. What is wrong with you, can you not hear her? You are an idiot Four. What even happened, she was too upset to tell me." She whines.

"Ok so..." I was cut off by Chris, "no not here um.. Act like I'm slamming the door in your face, I'm not aloud to let you in here if my life depends on it."

I start to talk,"Ok Chris you have to help me, I made a huge mistake."

She opens her mouth like she gonna say no way but then she decides to go less harsh and just say, "I can see that but what did you do?"

I struggle for the right words... "Well I um... Ok so I found out I was in love with Tris and I thought Tris just wanted to be friends, clearly I was wrong, but it was so strong I couldn't stand being around her without wanting so badly to kiss her. So, for her, I, by I I mean Zeke, Decide I should tell her we can't be best friends anymore and we have to just try to ignore each other. So, I decided to sing I'm Yours in the talent show and tell her at dinner, but she had other plans and she had big news too, we counted to three and said our things out loud at the same time so I ended up saying that when she said quote on quote, 'I am in love with you'."

When I am finished she looks at me horrified and slaps me across the face. Hard.

So hard my cheek is now throbbing and more than likely beat red.

"Four how could you!" She yells in my face.

I respond, "Yes I know but she doesn't know why I did that!"

She opens her mouth to say something when I hear someone stomping down the stairs.

Of coarse since Will is not here there is only one person who it could be, and I know who it is before she opens the door. Tris.

She looks awful, I have never seen her like this.

"O my gosh Christina how could you! Get in here!" She cries, then gives me the slightest glance and shuts the door and locks it.

I hear her yelling at Christina but her voice is too muffled to hear it. Great. Now what on earth am I going to do!

I decide to go tell Zeke everything and ask for some advice, by the time I am there I am sobbing so hard I can barely breath. And trust me I am not an emotional man. At all. I have only almost cried twice in my life. Ever.

After I talk to Zeke he gives me a hoodie and sunglasses, so know one can see I've been sobbing for hours, and I decide to just go back to my apartment and sleep there since there is no way on earth Tris is sleeping anywhere but Christina's tonight because our apartments are right next to each other. My apartment is only a half a mile from Zeke's so it shouldn't take me long to get back.


	7. Chapter 6

*Same thing in Tris POV starting from after talent show*

Tris POV

It is just after the talent show and both Tobias and I did great! He sang so well, it almost made me cry!

Now we are walking to get dinner since we both have really big news. I feel both of us trembling and neither of us are saying a word.

I finally can't stand it and say, "Look it's clear we are both super nervous because neither of us is talking, so let's just count to 3 and both say our news out loud at the same time."

He nods.

"1" I say calmly with my eyes closed.

"2" he says shaking and I grab his hand to steady him.

The second I say 3 I say, "I am in love with you."

I smile. But then I hear that he said, "We can't be best friends, we'll just have to try and ignore each other."

What? A tear drips out of my eye then another, then another soon I am sobbing.

I turn and run even though he will catch me. He doesn't though he just stands there in a daze. Where do I go?

Um... A best friends house, right I would go to his house. I know. I'll go to Chris' house.

I can't keep the tears from pouring out, I can't believe he would ever say something like that to me! I run to Christina's and rapidly knock on her door.

When she sees me she doesn't even ask what happened she just pulls me upstairs lays me in her bed grabs 10 boxes of tissues.

There is a knock at the door and I rapidly say, "if it is Four don't let him in even if your life depends on it."

I hope she heard it because it was super muffled. She does because she nods and walks out of the room going to get the door.

I sit there sobbing a while and hear her finally slam the door. She doesn't run upstairs though... So I decide to go downstairs and get her.

I hear voices outside and wonder who she is talking to but then I realize that I already know, it is the only one who she would have to talk outside with.

Four. God, why can't she listen to one simple instruction, I start stomping down the stairs and rush to the door.

I swing it open and say, "Chris how could you?"

I give a glance to Four and slam the door then run upstairs.

Chris rushes in and calms me down because now I am crying harder, which is pretty much impossible considering how hard I was already crying.

Once that is done she explains everything Four just told her.

I finally made up my mind about how I feel and say, "I will always love him and he needs to know that but how could he even have the smallest thought in his head that breaking my heart could protect me and fix his problem!"

She nods at me and speaks, "Everything you said is 100% true but you should talk to him because no matter what he did he deserves to know what you think."

I think about this for a minute like I never considered talking to him ever again was a option. I finally speak but in a very soft tone, "Ok but not right away."

She smiles and starts to make a bed for her on the floor until I speak up, "No no no, I can walk myself home and sleep there."

She immediately says, "I think breaking your heart made you mind forget some things, sweetheart your apartment is right next to Tobias'"

I playfully glare at her, "My brain did not forget anything, I am aware he lives next door but he will be sleeping at Zeke's tonight."

She gives me a questioning look, "I'm sure of it." I somewhat rush to reassure her.

She slightly nods, "If that's what you want I guess you can, but you are always welcome here and you need to know that."

I nod and we hug for a while. Then she gives me a hoodie and sunglasses so nobody can see that I have been a sobbing wreck for hours.

I head out the door and walk to my apartment which is only a half a mile away so it doesn't take me long. I am almost there when I see another figure walking in the halls, there is only one person in Dauntless that it could be since it is a hot summer night and the figure is wearing a hoodie and sunglasses just like me.

He is the only other person who has the need to wear a hoodie and sunglasses tonight. The one and only Tobias.

I look at him but he doesn't notice me until we are almost to our doors and I trip, he looks back and just stares while I get up then I start running to my door which is pointless because he catches me in a second and pulls off my glasses and my hood, then pulls off his.

When Chris said crying I thought she meant a few tears, but no, he had been sobbing pretty much as much as I had.

He drags me into his apartment and sit me down on his couch. I look at him like I already know everything and he gets it and nods.

"Then what is your answer" he asks quietly.

I explain what I told Christina I felt and only a few tears escaped. Before he could answer I got up ran out went into my apartment and locked the door even though it was probably pointless again because he has a key.

Thankfully I go the whole night without him using it but I still don't go to breakfast whether I'm starving or not.


End file.
